


Rain

by You_Are_Constance



Category: The Clockmaker's Daughter - Webborn/Finn
Genre: Based on the "First Date" scene from Wall-E, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_Constance/pseuds/You_Are_Constance
Summary: When it looks like it's about to rain, Will heads outside with an umbrella to protect his love from the storm.
Relationships: William Riley/Constance Reed
Kudos: 2





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I watched Wall-E again a month or so ago and I couldn't get it out of my head since.  
> Artwork for this fic (which is also mine) can be found here: https://you-are-constance.tumblr.com/post/630344390546751488/i-drew-it-too-original-post-here-my-fanfic-that

William Riley glanced up from the papers he was reading, looking out the window that overlooked the town of Spindlewood. The sky was overcast. It looked like it was going to rain tonight. He stood up, stretching his arms and crossing the room to get the key. He wound himself then began to get ready for the night ahead.

When Will was ready to start heading out, the town had already hidden away in their homes for the night. That was good. It meant he didn’t need the gold mask.

He slipped the key into his pocket, knowing he’d need it during the night. He lit a lantern, stuck a book beneath his arm, and grabbed the large golden umbrella by the door. It was only starting to drizzle when he came out, but the storm would certainly get worse.

“Hello love,” he greeted as he walked through the square. “Mind if I join you?”

She gave no response, as could be expected.

“You shouldn’t have to brave the storm alone,” he said as he opened the large umbrella and held it above her.

Almost immediately, the storm began to worsen.

This wasn’t nearly the first time Will had done this. There were a lot of stormy nights, and Will didn’t want Constance to sit through it on her own. Just because she was frozen didn’t mean that she deserved to be soaked through and alone.

Will didn’t often come into town during the day. Only one day a year. The last day of winter. During the night, though, Will visited Constance whenever he could. He loved to spend any moment possible with her, even if it was just being in her presence. 

Nights like this passed far quicker than Will would have preferred. He stood there the whole night, holding the umbrella over both of them, the lantern hung off his other arm while he read through the book he'd brought, except for when he needed to wind himself. 

Through some of the night, when he wasn't reading, he’d talk to Constance, knowing full well that she couldn’t hear him, but continuing to speak anyway.

He’d tell her about anything, sometimes daring to hope that something he said would spark something in her, and she would return come next spring.

So far, nothing had.

That didn’t stop him from hoping that it would. Every single time.

Maybe someday.

The storm started to thin out early that morning. It stopped a few minutes before the sunrise. Will closed the umbrella, glancing back up at Constance.

“Oh well,” he muttered to himself. “I’ll see you soon, love.” He kissed her cheek before starting back out to the edge of town where he’d been living in Abraham Reed’s home—it had been left to him when the older man died.

He turned around to look at Constance again, continuing to walk away while he watched her.

When he made it back home—at least, that’s what he tried to think of it as—Will resumed his place at the desk by the window that overlooked Spindlewood. He had a perfect view of the square when he sat at that window. A perfect view of her.

It had been over fifty years at this point. Everyone that Constance had known was long gone. There would be a lot of pain if she were to come back now, or at any point.

But he was here. He would be waiting for her, as long as it would take. He would help her through anything. He would go through anything for her.

Heck, he’d even died for her. Literally.

Then in return, she died for him.

But hey, he’d come back. She would too. In time.

Will hoped that it would rain again tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments appreciated (please don't swear in the comments)


End file.
